


Vulpine Blushes

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions





	Vulpine Blushes

The silver haired Vice captain was laying in wait for his darker haired superior. He had a surprise for his dear Captain Aizen, and he was certain that the other would enjoy it… Or at least he hoped that the other would enjoy it. Otherwise he would likely be chased out of the room he was currently in and put on a long term mission…. Maaaybe this was a bad idea after all and he shou-shit. The silver haired male could sense the other coming in close. Before he could flee out the window, the captain of the fifth division Aizen Sousuke, and his immediate superior entered his own bedroom and looked at Gin.

“Why are you in my room, Gin-kun?” He asked in ‘kind’ mode, as who knew if Kurotsuhi had one of those damn bugs in his bedroom. He didn’t think so, but hadn’t done a sweep in the past thirty-six hours and couldn’t be sure.

“Aa-Ah thought that I would surprise ya with a little somthin’ cap’n.” Gin responded, accent thickening with his honest nervousness. His captain noticed his palpable skittishness and moved closer.

Those movements could be perceived as either gentle or predatory, depending on how one read the scene and his captain. “Gin-kun, why are you so nervous? There is no reason for you to fear me.” He almost purred as the bespectacled stalked closer to his younger vice-captain.

“W-well I-I had a sahprise all planned out fer ya but now I…Ah think that it might have been a bad idea…” Ichimaru responded, looking anywhere in the room but at his captain, holding onto the bed sheets that were covering.

Two large, gentle hands cupped the silverette’s face and tilted it up. His captain looked, for once, genuinely warm and gentle “Gin-kun, what was the surprise? If I don’t like it, then I shall tell you. But I won’t be cruel about it.” and brushed the other’s short bangs back from his hair.

Blue eyes opened up a little before looking down “Tha surprise was me… Ah-Ah like you captain… A-A lot and I-I want you to-” A pair of lips gently pressed against his own and Gin quickly melted into his captain’s arms.

“I love you as well, my dear Gin.” Sousuke responded after they broke apart from the kiss the brunette had initiated. He was very fond of his darling kitsune-like vice captain. So clever and strong and very warm if you knew how to reach him. The poor thing looked so very wound up though, and he didn’t want to push the other into something he wasn’t ready for.

Aizen was many things, but in these sorts of matters, he was very gentle “Rest Gin.” Was the only warning he gave before knocking the other out with a wordless sleeping kido. After that he crawled under the covers, tucked his vice captain under his chin, snuggling the naked vice captain to his larger form and fell asleep within a few minutes.


End file.
